Eres para Mi
by JoRs
Summary: Mi primer fic de life with Derek inspirada en la cancion eres para mi de julieta venegas,se trata de que Derek da un paso importante tras una cancion que propone Casey para cantar en la banda, espero q les guste


Nota: hola, como están? Bueno acá vengo con mi primer intento de Mi vida con Derek, solo un intento, si no les gusta lo borrare, solo es una especie de experimento para ver que tal. Inspirado en la canción Eres para mi de Julieta Venegas.Bueno para los seguidores de mis otros fics les diré que el capitulo de HSM estará para la semana próxima y el de Harry Potter tardara por lo menos unas semanas mas. Bueno los dejo con este fic nuevo, espero q les guste besos!  
PD: Casey y Derek tienen 18 años, Edwin y Lizzie 13, Marti 9 y los padres mmm…nuse cuanto tengan en la serie pero calculen más o menos 39 o 40 por ahí

ERES PARA MÍ

"No es posible, no, no y no. Ellos no pudieron haber vuelto, no. Tiene que haber una razón lógica para todo esto, me tendré que tranquilizar y pensar las cosas de manera calma y fría. Si, eso haré, pero aun así… LE ESTA METIENDO LA MANO BAJO LA REMERA, EN LA SALA DE MI PROPIA CASA, AL LADO MIO…TENGO QUE ACTUAR RAPIDO"

-EJEEEEEEM!-simulo toser fuertemente, mientras la pareja que se estaba besando hasta hace un instante se separaba con movimientos torpes y avergonzados  
-eh…yo… lo… lo siento, viejo- dijo un chico alto, castaño claro, guapo según las chicas y muy dulce, su nombre es Sam.  
-no le tienes porque dar explicaciones a él- le replico una muchacha de pelo largo y castaño oscuro, ojos claros brillaban de manera intensa, muy hermosa, inteligente y dulce, la cual respondía al nombre de Casey.  
-yo nunca le pedí explicaciones…pero no me gusta q se estén besando al lado mío- dijo de mala gana el muchacho q se encontraba en un sillón individual, de pelo corto y castaño también oscuro, rebelde, alto, todas las chicas morían por él, su nombre..Derek.  
-si, igual lo siento, amigo…mejor me voy, ya es tarde, mi madre y hermanas deben estar preocupadas- dijo sonriéndole dulcemente a la única muchacha en la sala-nos vemos mañana- dijo dándole un beso corto en los labios y luego saludando a su amigo.  
-¡DEREK!-grito Casey una vez que Sam desapareció por la puerta-¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO? SABES LO QUE INTERRUMPISTE?-gritaba enojada.  
-¡SI! INTERRUMPI QUE SE ACOSTARAN ADELANTE MIO.-gritó un mas enojado el chico  
-¿QUE, ACOSTARNOS? ESTABAMOS RECONCILIANDONOS!  
-¿A ESO LO LLAMAS RECONCILIACION? EL TENIA SU MANO BAJO TU REMERA  
-Y NO PUDISTE PENSAR QUE ERA PORQUE YO LE DABA PERMISO?  
-ESE NO ES EL TEMA, NO QUIERO QUE TENGAN DEMOSTRACIONES DE AMOR ADELANTE MIO¿ES MUCHO PEDIR?  
-De…de…Derek, es una estupidez tenemos 18 años- dijo calmada la chica mientras se paraba-me puedo cuidar yo sola y...y…mejor lo dejo ahí…tonto-dijo subiendo por las escaleras enojadas, y se escucha el fuerte golpe que dio con la puerta, justo en esos momentos entran George y Nora, con Edwin, Marti y Lizzie, los cuales miraron al muchacho de manera interrogante.  
-No pregunten-sentenció Derek, segundos después se levantó del sillón, subió las escaleras y, también con un fuerte portazo, se encerró en su habitación. "no…no…no…si sigo así dentro de un tiempo no lo voy a poder controlar…soy un tonto…lo que siento es incesto y no es correcto…es asqueroso incluso hasta para mi" pensaba dando vueltas por su habitación. "aunque…solo somos hermanos políticos, no de sangre, incesto solo es cuando son familiares de sangre… ¿pero en que pienso?...es solo un capricho porque es a la única chica de todo el vecindario que no podré tener… si es eso…"paro de caminar en círculos y se sentó en el borde de la cama. "No puedo engañarme a mi mismo…la amo, y haré lo que sea para que me ame, alejare a todos que quieran tenerla, y la seduciré para que me ame tal como lo hago yo" Sonrió para si mismo, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su armario, lo abrió y en la parte interior de la puerta se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo, se observo unos minutos, había crecido durante esos 3 años, tenia los músculos marcados, era alto y sus ojos castaños parecían brillar aun más, sin duda se había puesto muy apetecible para cualquier chica, menos para ella…La única que no puede verlo mas que con ojos enemigos y/o de familia, la verdad ella lo volvía loco, al principio pensó que lo que sentía era pura obsesión por el querer a todas las chicas en su lista de conquistas, y eso la incluía a ella, pero ese juego se le fue en contra y se termino enamorando de alguien prohibido, alguien totalmente inalcanzable, pero el balde de agua fría le callo cuando Casey y Sam llegaron a la casa tomados de las manos y sonriéndose con mutuo cariño.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de al lado, Casey se encontraba recostaba boca abajo en su cama, pensando en lo q había pasado ese día: al mediodía Sam la había llamado para hablar con ella, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que él la necesitaba y que quería que volvieran a estar juntos, ella no tenia razón alguna para volver con él pero necesitaba sacarse el capricho que su hermanastro tenia últimamente para con ella. Se giró quedando boca arriba, suspiro profunda y fuertemente, miró el techo de forma insistente, como esperando que en algún momento cayera una solución que reparara su vida y que la hiciera dejar de sufrir. Comenzó a recordar los cambios que había llevado a cabo, su pelo largo hasta el fin de su espalda, cayendo en forma de cascada; paso sus manos por su vientre plano y su cintura estrecha, luego paso sus manos sobre sus pechos, habían crecido demasiado, como muchos de sus ahora "admiradores" decían: 'una delantera que mata', sus manos pasaron a sus piernas, largas, torneadas, suaves, apenas había llegado a la escuela nadie le dio importancia…pero ahora q tenia 18 y su cuerpo había cambiado era la sensación del momento y era la mas admirada y envidiada por sus compañeros de colegio.  
-Casey…-se escucho una voz de una niña desde la puerta, la cual sacó a la mayor de sus pensamientos  
-¿Qué sucede, Lizzie?-pregunto solamente doblando su cabeza para mirarla  
-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto su hermana, a lo cual ella asintió, con ese gesto fue junto a su hermana mayor y se sentó a su lado-¿que sucede?  
-¿a que te refieres?-dijo cansada  
-te escuche, solo das portazos cuando estas enojada, confundida o has discutido con Derek-explicó como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo- además hace mucho no hablamos.  
-dudo que sea el momento y el lugar para hablar de eso-se negó Casey, cruzando un brazo por delante de su cara, tapándose los ojos.-además no me pasa nada.  
-de acuerdo, si no me quieres contar, lo harás hoy a la noche en nuestra noche de pijamas-sentenció Lizzie.  
-¿noche de pijamas?-pregunto entre divertida y sorprendida-hace mucho no las tenemos.  
-lo sé, aunque mamá no vendrá-Casey levantó una ceja de manera interrogativa-si, ya sé que mamá aunque este casada vendría a la pijamada, pero dudo que te sientas cómoda...  
-¿escuché bien o tendremos reunión de pijamas?-pregunto la voz de la madre desde la puerta, Lizzie miro a su hermana mayor, no sabia que contestar.  
-así es¿vendrás?- preguntó Casey.  
-claro, no me lo perdería por nada-sonrió dulcemente y salio de la habitación tal como había entrado.  
-¿y ahora porque?-pregunto la menor de las McDonal sin creer lo que su hermana mayor había dicho.  
-¿Qué tiene te malo? Cuando vivíamos solas fue ella la que propuso en hacer esas noches de mujeres¿Por qué no vendría?  
-no, por nada…solo déjalo.-dijo levantándose de la cama y yéndose, dejando sola a su hermana.

No muy lejos de ahí, Derek bajaba las escaleras en busca de algo para comer y beber, algo no andaba bien, lo presentía¿pero que? Muy sencillo, dos jóvenes de 13 años andaban metiendo sus narices donde nadie los llamaba, Lizzie y Edwin sabían más de lo que él quisiera que supieran todos, Edwin siempre sospecho que, desde q llegaron las 3 mujeres, se había enamorado de la McDonal del medio, pero lo que el Venturi hombre mas chico no sabia era que su suposición era correcta, y como lo que se hereda no se roba, Edwin también se había enamorado de las McDonal, y al parecer decidió tomar el mismo camino que su hermano y ocultar sus sentimientos bajo la fachada de agresión y poca amabilidad; más ese no era él, volviendo así a como era antes o capaz mas dulce. Al parecer la menor de la familia de mujeres también se había dado cuenta de esos sentimientos ocultos, ya que últimamente se escapaba de él varias veces al día. Por eso había decidido bajar a la cocina, para poder hablar con su hermano para arreglar ese problema de sentimientos encontrados, no quería que sufriera por su primer amor, pero él tampoco quería dejar pasar al suyo, además también estaba su papá, casado con la McDonal mayor. No, algo real y definitivamente no iba bien.  
-papá, Edwin… ¿deben hacer algo esta noche?-pregunto sentándose al frente de su padre y hermano, los cuales estaban merendando, apenas llegó a la cocina.  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-contesto su padre levantándose de su silla, colocó la taza donde estaba tomando café y volviéndose asentar en su silla.  
-porque…las chicas y yo tendremos una noche de pijamas y necesitaremos el sótano ya que tiene la cama más grande- explicó la voz de Nora, entrando a la cocina junto a los hombres y colocándose detrás de Derek y puso sus manos en sus hombros.  
-pues…está bien…pero…-dudo un momento George-¿tú para que preguntaste si…?  
-digamos que yo también quiero una noche de hombres y…  
-GENIAAAL UNA NOCHE DE HOMBRES-gritó Edwin con energía  
-de acuerdo…las chicas irán abajo y nosotros al cuarto de Derek-dijo el mayor de los Venturi mirando a su esposa, quien sonrió satisfecha y con total concordancia.- ¿pero y Marti?  
-no lo había pensado…-se preocupo Nora, después de haberlo pensado un momento propuso-¿Qué tal si esperamos a que ella se duerma?  
-no lo se…pero podemos intentarlo…aunque ¿no podría estar con ustedes? Digo después de todo es chica también…-dijo levantándose de su silla, abrazando a Nora por la cintura y mirándola con ternura- se divertirá con ustedes.  
-no lo se George, la reunión la organizó Lizzie para Casey…-dijo dubitativa. Lo que ambos padres no se dieron cuenta, fue que los chicos al oír el nombres de las McDonal hijas se pusieron rojos hasta mas no poder, haciendo que Edwin se atragantara con su desayuno, poniéndose aun mas rojo. El pequeño empezó a toser interrumpiendo el comienzo de un beso de su padre.  
-¡o por dios, Edwin!-dijo dándole golpecitos en su espalda- ¡levanta los brazos!-ordeno levantándole él mismo los brazos-¿ya estas mejor?-preguntó cuando su hijo dejo de toser y comenzaba a respirar mejor y asentía con lentitud- ¿Qué sucedió?  
-no, nada, ya estoy mejor, gracias papá- dijo yéndose rápidamente.  
-de acuerdo, esperaremos que Marti se duerma y tendremos las pijamadas

Como si fuera un complot para no realizar las pijamadas, Marti no quiso ir a dormir, y por mucho que Lizzie se opusiera a que la pequeña fuera a la reunión que tenía normalmente con su madre y hermana, la pequeña Venturi de 9 años fue a la noche de chicas.  
En el sótano las chicas habían llevado varias cosas, mas bien…Lizzie se había encargado de conseguir todos lo necesario para una noche de chicas, cosas tales como: maquillaje, comida chatarra, golosinas, gaseosas, cremas, esmaltes de uñas, peines, cepillos de pelo, revistas, una cámara de fotos, y por sobre todas las cosas temas de conversación, chismes y rumores.  
Mientras tanto los chicos se encontraban jugando con los videojuegos, compitiendo por ver quien era el mejor, hasta que en un momento…  
-bueno ya fue suficiente para un viejo como yo… ¿Por qué no hablamos un poco?-interrumpió el padre de los chicos.  
-de acuerdo… ¿de que quiere hablar un viejo como tu?-pregunto divertido Derek.  
-CHICAS-sonrió macabra y picaramente, mientras sus hijos intercambiaban miradas de desesperación.-quisiera saber… ¿tienen alguna enamorada por casualidad?- sus hijos volvieron a mirarse entre si, sin saber que decir o hacer-¿eso es un si?-dudó levantando una ceja y Derek y Edwin, mirándose nuevamente se pusieron rojos a mas no poder.-de acuerdo…desembuchen-sentencio enojado por la manera en que sus hijos estaban encubriéndose.

Paralelamente, las chicas se encontraban pintándose las uñas, contando chismes de su colegio y reían de forma estrepitosa, se la estaban pasando realmente bien, hace mucho que no estaban juntas y esa era una noche especial para ellas…  
-y entonces… jajaja…Yazmín tuvo que…jajaja darle un beso en los labios al chico nuevo…jajaja-contaba Lizzie con dificultad y los ojos llorosos.  
-jajaja pobrecita jajaja- reía Casey.-jajaja pero bueno… ¿y que hay de ti?-dijo ya tranquila a su hermana menor.  
-es cierto; cuentas las anécdotas de tus amigas pero no tuyas… ¿no nos estarás ocultando algo, verdad?- dijo la madre de las chicas distraídamente.  
-ella no pero Casey si-alegó felizmente Marti. Todas quedaron mudas ante el comentario de la Venturi más chica...-si, ella esta enamorada de…-pero Lizzie y Casey le taparon la boca justo a tiempo.  
-chicas suelten a Marti- amenazó Nora, ambas chicas obedecieron con preocupación-¿y bien, Casey?  
-de acuerdo…-dijo tímidamente. Ante la mirada atenta de su madre se puso roja, "como es posible que me conozcan tanto?"-… estoy e…ena…enamorada de…-suspiro, miró a su hermana pidiéndole socorro, el cual nunca llegó- de…

* * *

-de alguien que digamos…literalmente vive en esta casa…-dijo Derek

* * *

-alguien al cual conocí cuando llegamos aquí-dijo Casey- es guapo….

* * *

-de alguien que sabe lo que quiere y cuando lo quiere- determino el chico Venturi, explicándoles a su padre y su hermano menor.

* * *

-tocamos en D-rock juntos-se sonrojó, bajó su mirada, haciendo que su largo pelo le cubriera el rostro.

* * *

-es simplemente perfecta-dijo cerrando los ojos y dibujando la imagen de la chica sueña de su amor.-¿y su nombre…?- empezó el padre

* * *

-¿…cual es? Preguntaba Nora. Ante la pregunta Casey se puso nervio.

------------------------------------ al mismo tiempo ---------------------------------------------

**-Derek/Casey-**dijeron ambos _(Nota: en la anterior secuencia superpuse las dos conversaciones y puse que ambos dijeran los nombres del otro a la misma vez, me aprecio lindo el detalle jajaja)_

Tanto en la pijamada de las mujeres como en la noche de hombres nadie decía nada; mientras que Marti saltaba de alegría, Lizzie y Edwin solo pensaban "lo sabia", George y Nora estaban en shock, y, por último, Derek y Casey estaban mas rojos que nunca, no se atrevían a mirar a sus respectivos padres.  
-bien…-empezó George- para todo hay una solución…  
-NO- dijo su hijo mayor- si crees q la olvidare estas…  
-nunca dije eso, Derek…nunca te diría que hagas tal cosa  
-¿entonces?

* * *

-lo aceptaremos…así como aceptamos que Lizzie y Edwin se gustan…-dijo Nora con una sonrisa  
-¿COMO SABES ESO¿Quién TE LO DIJO?-gritaba como loca la menor de las McDonal  
-lo leí en tu diario intimo sin querer cuando limpiaba tu habitación, pero ese no es el punto…el punto es que queremos q sean felices, y si su felicidad esta junto a ellos, George y yo nos mantendremos al margen.  
-gracias mamá, eres la mejor- dijeron ambas chicas, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaban  
-OIGAAAAN- grito Marti para llamar su atención, las tres la miraron sorprendidas-YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO UN ABRAZO EN GRUPO- todas rieron ante la acotación de la pequeña y la abrazaron. Después de un tiempo se quedaron dormidas. 

Al día siguiente todo estaba extrañamente calmo, todos se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente, lo que nadie calculo fue que a las 11 de la mañana... RIIIIIIIIIING  
-yo abro- dijo Marti- DEREEEEEEEEEEEK LLEGARON TUS AMIGOS!  
-hola chicos- los saludo Derek saliendo de la cocina, seguido de todos los demás.  
-viejo, vinimos a ensayar como todos los domingos…-dijo Sam  
-¿en serio, Casey tu te acuerda?-pregunto a su hermanastra, la cual asintió y subió rápidamente para cambiarse la ropa.- de acuerdo acomoden todas las cosas mientras me cambio. Y ustedes…-miro a sus padres y hermanos-hagan lo que se los ocurra…-dijo también subiendo las escaleras.

Una vez que estaban todos listos, empezó el ensayo, habían mejorado mucho desde aquel concurso de bandas, tenían canciones nuevas y un popurrí de estilos musicales.  
-oye Casey¿Por qué no le muestras tu canción a Derek?- dijo Lizzie inocentemente.  
-Lizzie!-dijo fulminando a su hermana con la mirada.  
-¿Qué canción?  
-esta…-dijo entregándole un papel con una letra perfecta con la letra de la canción de Casey. En el papel se podía leer el titulo "ERES PARA MI"-yo…la escribí pensando en…  
-de acuerdo…-dijo leyendo la canción con detenimiento.-los coros los cantare yo…bien, comencemos… ¿listos? 1, 2,3…  
-Eres para mí, me lo ha dicho el viento, Eres para mí, lo oigo todo el tiempo, Eres para mí, me lo ha dicho el viento, Eres para mí…-comenzó Casey dulcemente-La sombra que pasa, la luz que me abraza tus ojos mirándome, la calle que canta su canto de diario, el mundo moviéndose, y yo se que tienes miedo y no es un buen momento para ti y para esto que nos viene sucediendo, pero…-miro hacia su derecha donde se encontraba Derek y rápidamente volvió a mirar hacia el frente moviéndose ritmo de la música-eres para mi, me lo ha dicho el viento, eres para mi, lo oigo todo el tiempo, eres para mi, me lo ha dicho el viento, Eres para mi…-volvió a mirar a su hermanastro y se sonrojo de furiosamente, esa canción describía perfectamente su situación y tenia el vago presentimiento que también se ajustaba a lo que él sentía…pero…Sam…era algo que tenia que resolver rápido-el espejo que da su reflejo en todo lo pinta tal como es, mi cuerpo que no tiene peso si escucho tu voz llamándome y yo se que tienes miedo y no es un buen momento para ti y para esto que nos viene sucediendo.-volvió a darse la vuelta para enfrentar a su hermanastro

-déjame sentir mas de la cuenta, el corazón es un músculo, si no late revienta, extraño, mirarte de lejos, de hacernos los tontos, parecemos tan viejos, tiempo, mm¿quieres mas tiempo? mírame la piel no ves a caso lo que siento? tu eres para mi yo soy para ti el viento me lo dijo con un soplo suavecito-canto Derek sensualmente mientras miraba a Casey.

-y yo se que tienes miedo y no es un buen momento para ti…-canto suavemente la muchacha

-para mi.- coreo Derek

-y para esto que nos viene sucediendo, pero…-volvió a mirar hacia el frente-eres para mi, me lo ha dicho el viento, eres para mi, lo oigo todo el tiempo, eres para mi,

-tal para cual como el mar y la sal-cantó en medio el Venturi del medio

-me lo ha dicho el viento, eres para mi…-siguió mientras hacia un gesto parecido a escuchar el viento pasar

-sigue en mi cabeza pierdo la paciencia tu eres para mi... no te das cuenta?-seguía cantando mientras tocaba su guitarra.

-Eres para mí- tan concentrada estaba en la canción que no se dio cuenta cuando se dio vuelta y lo señalo a Derek para señalarse a si misma.

-tu eres para mi yo soy para ti el viento me lo dijo con un soplo suavecito- canturreo él mirándola con una sonrisa, ahora sabia porque ella había escrito esa canción y para quien era.

-eres para mi- volvió a señalarse Casey.

-tu eres para mi-le siguió sonriendo mientras se miraban

- lo oigo todo el tiempo- esta vez se señalo los oídos y luego hizo un gesto parecido al sacarle importancia al tema-eres para mi.

-tu eres para mi

-me lo ha dicho el viento-se señalo nuevamente y sonriendo aun mas

-yo soy para ti

-eres para mi…lo oigo todo el tiempo…Eres para mi…Eres para mi

- tu eres para mi yo soy para ti…tu eres para mi yo soy para ti…tu eres para mi yo soy para ti-terminó de cantar Derek, mientras Casey lo señalaba y se señalaba a ella misma según la letra. Y así fue todo el ensayo de esa tarde, cantando, tocando y perfeccionando sus técnicas.

Una vez terminado el ensayo, en la hora de cenar, los padres habían decidido ir a cenar afuera, a un restaurante que quedaba cerca de la casa, pero Casey había dicho que se sentía mal y que se quedaría en casa, mientras que a Derek le obligaron a quedarse para cuidarla.  
Ya había pasado una hora desde que se encontraban a solas en esa casa, Casey se encontraba en su habitación acostada en la cama tendida, y Derek se encontraba en la cocina con un vaso de jugo en la mano y mirando a la nada, como si estuviera reflexionando, pronto salió de ese trance y subió rápidamente al cuarto de su hermanastra, debía hablar con ella, ya sabía exactamente que hacer, solo faltaba dar el paso inicial de su felicidad…

-Casey… ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó tímido desde la puerta, ella solo pudo hacer un sonido gutural, el cual Derek tomo como un si-¿Cómo te sientes?  
-bien, gracias-dijo ella, moviéndose un poco para dejarle espacio para que se sentara-¿Qué sucede¿Ya volvieron George, mi mamá y los demás?  
-no…-dijo negando con la cabeza, ya sentado al lado de la muchacha- ellos aun no regresaron…pero no vine por eso…-dijo acercándose mas a ella.  
-¿entonces… pa… para…para que?-decía nerviosa por la, cada vez, menor distancia que había entre ambos.  
-era para mi…-le dijo de la nada. Ella le interrogo con la mirada, tenia miedo y él lo sabia-la canción…era para mí, de lo contrario…-le sonrió un poco, acariciándole la mejilla y siguió acercándose-…no me habrías mirado tanto.  
-eso no es….-unos cálidos labios se habían colocado sobre los de ella, callando toda palabra que pudiera salir de ellos; un beso…si, eso era lo que él le estaba propinando, un beso anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo para él, se había aventurado y ya no había vuelta atrás: _"y si a esto sabe el cielo, estoy en el paraíso" _pensó Derek. Por su lado Casey estaba impresionada, ÉL LA ESTABA BESANDO, no lo creía, parecía un sueño, Y NO LO ERA. Pero eso significaba que el también quería que pasara algo entre ellos…pero…siempre los malditos pero…no, no podía ni debía hacerse ilusiones. Así lenta y perezosamente se fue separando del beso que el castaño le estaba dando…-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-cuestiono con voz neutral, pero con un dejo de tristeza mezclada con esperanza  
-porque lo anhelaba, porque te amo y se que me amas…porque eres para mí, me lo dijo el viento…porque TU eres para mi ¿no te das cuenta?-Casey lo miraba divertida y fascinada, estaba utilizando su canción para declarársele, era algo maravilloso.  
-¿lo dices en serio?-lo miró rogándole que ese sueño sea la realidad…SU realidad.  
-mírame la piel, no vez acaso lo que siento, tu eres para mi y yo soy para ti- le susurro en su oído y le beso el cuello, ella ladeo la cabeza para darle mejo acceso a su cuello, pero pronto lo separó nuevamente.  
-espera y Sam, el es tu amigo y yo…-dijo tristemente agachando la mirada- yo volví con él.  
-con él hablaremos mas adelante, ahora solo quiero preocuparme por ti y por el comienzo de nuestra felicidad-dijo dándole otro beso.-a lo que me recuerda… ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?  
-¿casarnos?-dijo completamente desorbitada-pero…pero…me encantaría…pero…  
-jajaja sabía que te pondrías así, pero me parece que ponernos de novios viviendo juntos me parece una perdida de tiempo-la abrazo, recostándose junto a Casey, quien aprovecho para recostarse en su pecho-está bien, quieres que primero estemos de novios, así será.-él sintió como la chica negaba sobre su pecho.  
-no, me parece perfecta tu idea, comprometámonos- dijo levantando su cabeza de su pecho, le brindó una dulce sonrisa, él no lo pudo resistir y le dio otro beso.  
-te amo  
-yo también te amo, Derek-le volvió a sonreír y se recostó nuevamente en su pecho- jajaja- rió suavemente, él la miró extrañado-... extraño, mirarte de lejos, de hacernos los tontos, parecemos tan viejos…eres para mi, yo soy para ti- tatareo Casey- te amo.-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedarse dormida, Derek la observo detenidamente, la amaba no había duda, sus padres lo aceptaba, sus hermanos iban por el mismo camino que ellos y Sam, ya hablaría con él, pero mientras tanto se ocuparía de velar los sueños de su amada, y con ese pensamiento él también se quedo dormido.

FIN.

Nota: largo lo se…pero fue un momento de inspiración…a mi me gusto como quedo, quedo tierno. Bueno espero q les guste y si quieren que haga un epilogo CORTO (jajaja) solo dejen un mensajito…bueno los dejo besos!


End file.
